Collection of Drabbles
by d4rkf0x
Summary: List of short stories that I have written while bored. Mostly Marauder Gen.
1. Mother Knows Best

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Regulus's mother knows best, of course she does. If she says he no longer has a brother then he doesn't. Of course not.

* * *

There is heat radiating on my face and I loath to admit that it comes from my very own tears. Blacks do not cry, ever, under any and all circumstances. So why are there tears marring my face. Am I not a Black? Am I not my mother's perfect child? Was I not sorted into Slytherin unlike my failure of an older brother? Have I not always taken care to stay inside the lines that mother carefully drew?

I am. I did. I always have and I always will. Of course. I am Regulus Arcturus Black, the only son of Walburga and Orion who withheld the family name. I am perfect, mother told me so, just a week ago. My brother was there. It was one of the few times he withdrew from an argument without yelling. Sirius had simply sneered at her comment before looking at me as if I somehow pulled the words from her mouth. I never noticed before how cold his eyes could be and I was thankful when he finally decided to turn around and storm to his room.

I am perfect. Or I was until I stepped out of my mother's boundaries. On pure impulse of course, and for a vague and fleeting moment, it was enough though. It was enough to evoke that disgust in my mother's eyes, so much that she didn't even wish to be around me. That is why I am here now, with pitiful tears in my eyes, as my mother travels the sea side, alone, anything better than being with me.

I deserve her rejection of course. I was the fool who chose to show emotion for a blood traitor. It was I and I alone who allowed a squeak that sounded far too much like anguish to escape my lips as a stain was rightful burned off our family tapestry. It's irrelevant that the stain is my brother.

 _Former brother,_ Regulus corrected himself. Sirius was his former brother.

 _There was no place for Sirius in our family anymore_. I, Regulus Arcturus Black was an only child. I was the sole heir of the Black name. It was what I rightful deserved. I did not steal it from under my own brother's feet, of course not, it was given to me. No, it was earned by me and I have nothing to feel guilty for. Sirius chose to betray our family and it had nothing to do with mother or I. Even if I had been nicer, a better brother, Sirius would have still chosen his path. I have nothing to be sorry for! It's not my fault! It was his doing, his choice. There was no place for Sirius in our family anymore.

 _Sirius never existed._ I will not talk as if I ever had a brother. I didn't. When I was a child I comforted my own self, I never crawled into the arms of brother who seemed to love me unconditionally. I of course picked myself up from the ground when I'd tripped on the trick step at our house. Never once did an older brother pick me up, hold me until I stopped crying. Of course, when I look into the mirror I see nothing by my own reflection staring back at me. Perhaps if I had had an older brother I might have seen someone with warmer eyes than my own smiling back at me, giving me a look that said "everything is going to be ok." I don't though. I was born alone in this world, I remain alone in this world and never was there a person who I loved and adored more than anything in my lonely world. Of course not. If such a person ever existed where are they? If such a wonderful person was ever real why aren't they around to see me through these doubts that of course I don't have. How could my own brother pack his bags and abandon me. How can he leave me alone like I was worth nothing, like he never loved me at all? He wouldn't, of course he wouldn't, he couldn't since he never existed. Mother said Sirius never existed…

 _And of course, mother knows best.  
_

* * *

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed! Leave a like and favorite if you did!_


	2. The Monster

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. Playing in Rowling's sandbox is fine by me. This is a piece I had written about a year ago that I'm just now getting around to uploading here. It's just a short letter from Sirius's prospective. I hope you enjoy! Please take some time to leave a review.

Summary: Once upon a time, Sirius Black protected his baby brother from the monster under his bed.

* * *

Dear Regulus,

Do you remember that monster you were afraid of? You know, the one that lived under your bed, that you were convinced was going to devour your brain. I do. I remember the first time you saw your brain-eating monster. You had been dreaming, obviously. You ran down the large stairway of Grimmauld Place with as much gusto as a spooked kitten. You almost knocked our mother down when you ran into her chest, begging her to vanish the monster. Of course mother, being the woman she was, didn't sympathize with your "childish" fears. The only thing she offered you was a smack on the arse before sending you back to bed.

I, being two years older and probably already destined for Gryffindor, wasn't afraid of monsters under the bed. I didn't even need to think before I stomped into your room like the super hero you used to think I was. You looked up at me with your scared grey eyes and told me to be careful; you didn't want the monster to get my brain. I couldn't help but laugh and this brought you to tears. Clearly you had enough of being invalidated for one evening.

I promised you I wouldn't let the monster get either one of us, and you as naive as you've always been, believed me. You fell asleep curled into my chest that night, just like you ended up doing many nights after that. It wasn't until the night before I left for Hogwarts that I told you there were no such things as brain eating monsters. Again; innocent, naive, trusting you…believed me. That was the last time you were ever my innocent little brother, my Reggie.

I changed you see. Not only was I someone who didn't believe in monster under the bed but I also didn't believe in Pureblood supremacy. Even less than I believed in Pureblood supremacy, I didn't believe in our mother. I didn't want to be around her so I stayed away at Christmases and spent most of my summer days with James, until I was sixteen when I decided to stay away forever.

You believed in mother though. You were always so gullible, so easily swayed. So quickly were you to jump at that woman's commands. Mother said be a Slytherin and you were. Mother said hate mudbloods and blood traitors, and you did. Was it Mother that said be a Death Eater? Perhaps it was mother who told you to die, because you never really did learn to do things on your own.

I resent you Regulus, not for the reason you think though. I can forgive you for following our mother's pureblood hype. I can forgive you for joining the Death Eaters. I can even forgive you for dying. What I can't forgive you for is never realizing that I lied to you that night before everything change; the night I was to be sorted into Gryffindor and you'd take your place as mother's golden child. I lied when I said there is no such thing as brain eating monsters just like I lied when I said I wouldn't let it get either of us. In the end your older brother saved himself and let our monster get you.

Love Always,  
Your failure of a brother

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this one! As always, Like and Favorite!


End file.
